


American Horror Story: Phan

by SistersCutiePie



Category: American Horror Story, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religion, mention of insomnia, mentions of depression, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SistersCutiePie/pseuds/SistersCutiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(All for now, might come back to this some day.) Dan's family has him put into an asylum after they find out he is gay. While he is there he meets a boy named, Phil. Dan wants to make his family happy but He wants to be happy. (This takes place during season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival in Braircliff

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this!! I really like writing it and I hope I can update soon! I saw a post talking about AHS and Phan on the PhanFic tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Dan and his family had come to America for vacation and other reasons. Daniel’s mother loved him, she truly did, but Daniel had some bad habits. Habits like homosexual tendencies. His family knew about it and they didn’t know what to do, so once they heard about a little place in America called Briarcliff and that they had treated the gays and it was with religion, something that Dan could use. So his family packed up their clothes, and made the excuse of ‘Family bonding’ and got on a ship to America.

When they arrived in America the leaves were changing from bright and dark greens to orange and reds. The Massachusetts air was warmish, not too cold or hot. Dan didn’t mind spending time with his family, plus he would be in America, a new place that he read about in school.

After two days, Dan’s father and mother sat him down.

“Daniel, me and your father are taking you somewhere special tomorrow.” His mother said not making eye contact with her son.

“Where is this special place?” Dan questioned.

“It’s nice, we promise!” His mother said.

“Mom what’s wrong?” Daniel said reaching out to touch her before his father stopped him.

“Daniel, what your mother means is we think that it’s best if you stay in America for a while.” He took a deep breath. “You will be staying in a mental Penitentiary.” The room went quiet.

“You’re putting me in a damn insane asylum?” Dan screamed and as he stood up from a chair.

“Don’t say it like that, it’s a penitentiary, and they are religious!” His mother said.

“I thought you cared about me! I thought you loved me! Why would you put your own son in an asylum?” Dan barked.

“We do love you but you need to change.”

“Change what? I’m not crazy, I don’t talk to myself!” Dan yelled.

“You need to stop being a homosexual! It’s not normal or right!” Dan’s mother snapped back.

“It is normal! Stop acting like it isn-” Dan was stopped by a loud voice yelling over him.

“You are not normal! If you don’t get this fixed then don’t come home! I don’t want someone like you in my house!” Dan’s father bellowed.

“Are you serious? But you’re my parents, you should love me.” Dan said having tears forming in his eyes.

“We do but we don’t support your illness. So, Daniel James Howell, will you please agree to go?” His mother smiled as she grabbed his hands.

Dan felt his heart crush, he always wanted to make his mom proud. He would do good in school, try to keep his room cleaned; which was rarely, and he would try not to be rude. But knowing his mother knew and didn’t accept his life, broke him. He just nodded, his throat felt swollen and his eyes burned.

His mother smiled. She felt relieved. She was going to get her son back to normal. Something she prayed for, he wasn’t going to be sent to hell for all eternity.

His dad never really talked, he was quiet, but his eye filled up with joy. He grinned and said “Thank you.”  
Two words that Dan rarely heard.

The next day at eight o'clock in the morning Dan was on his way to Briarcliff. As he got out of the car he took a deep breathe. He could last a few months in here. He couldn’t be fixed anyway, it wasn’t a choice. He looked up at the multistory building and his eyes locked with a boy that was standing in the window, watching, he had the same haircut as him, but the fringe being flipped to the right. His hair was black, but you could see brown peaking through the roots. Dan was somewhat scared, what if this boy was insane or a murderer, but as he kept looking at the boy he saw him smile. A smile that made Dan’s heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t a creepy smile that came off as 'I will kill you and not care’ smile, it was the kind of smile that had a story, like this human, has been through so much and yet he still smiles.

Dan waved at the black haired boy and smiled back, and the boy waved back.

“Daniel!” Dan jumped as his mom grabbed his shoulder and jerked him. “Don’t wave at the crazies!”

Dan nodded and looked back to the window. He wasn’t standing there anymore.

“Are you listening to me?” His mother growled.

“Yes, mother.” Dan said rolling his chocolate colored eyes.

“Good now, Daniel. When we get in there don’t talk to anyone. Try to stay away from them. Don’t talk to anyone but the nuns. We sent a letter to the head of Briarcliff. Her name is Sister Jude. She responded and said she will decide today if you will be placed.” His mother smiled and hugged him. “Thank you for doing this. Now let’s go get you put in!”

Dan’s mom and dad walked in and were directed to Jude’s office where they sat down.

“So Mrs and Mister Howell, I see that you are bringing your son here, but you never addressed why in your letter.” The older blonde haired lady said as she look through a file that had Dan’s name on it, and the letter his mother had written.

“Well, you see our son, has a problem.” Dan’s mother frowned, “Dan use to be a happy boy, but he started to become depressed and one day after school I had a horrible phone call from one of Daniel’s friend’s mother. She had found her son doing disgusting things with Dan.” She sighed. “After talking about it, we searched his room and found gay pornography. It was the most revolting thing I laid my eyes on… Since then we’ve made Dan go to church three times a week, but it wasn’t helping. We thought about sending him to a Penitentiary in England, but we heard that your facility was the best at curing the gays.”

“I see Mrs. Howell. Tell me, when was the last time you’ve known of your son participating in homosexual acts.” Sister Jude got a pen out and a form.

“About two weeks ago.” She said as she took a tissue from the desk and wiped the corner of her eyes.

“And what was it?”

“He was with a man, after school and my son had performed oral sex on him.”

“Mom, please stop!” Dan snapped and crossed his arms.

“I see that Daniel has a mouth on him too, we will fix that also. Anyways how old is Daniel?” Sister Jude asked as she filled out the paper.

“He turns eighteen this June.” She answered.

“Well, good news for all of you. Daniel will be staying here. I need to ask you a few more questions but in the meantime Dan will be searched and put into his new room. Please say your goodbyes for now.”

Dan’s parents stood up with Daniel and hugged him. His mother kissed his cheeks and his father patted his back.

“We love you Dan, remember that. Don’t befriend these people.” His mother smiled as she hugged him once more. “We’ll finally have our normal son back.” Dan frowned and hugged back.

He watched as the doors opened and a man walked through in a white uniform and walked him to get searched for any objects. Dan was given a choice of a button up or a bluish type of gown. Dan had chosen to change into the blue button up and pants. He was given the gown to sleep in or wear if he’d wish.

“Your room is here.” The monotone voice said as he took Dan into a room with a neatly made bed and a shelf.

Dan had kept quite as he took in the new surroundings.

“Every week you will see one of the sisters, you will also have a job from ten to two, you may get assigned to the kitchen or laundry, you can go to the common room after work. We have meals at eight, three, and seven. I recommend you go to the common tomorrow. We have a library also, it’s rare to get a job there, but you can get books from it.”

“Okay thank you.” Dan said as he stood in the door with clothes folded in his hands.

“Get comfortable, you’ll be here for a while.” The man said as he walked to the door and Dan move out of his way.

Dan stood there and looked around. He was really in an asylum. He started to cry, as he dropped his clothes on the floor. He lied to himself, he couldn’t stand a few months here.

“Hey, are you alright?” He heard a soft voice say with a British accent. He turned around to see the black haired boy with the smile with a story.


	2. Dan's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan meets the boy with the smile with a story and another nun. He and the boy share a moment and start to warm up to each other, meaning that he may have a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hated this chapter at first but I actually really like it now! I hope you all enjoy!

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay! Thanks.” Dan said as he wiped his cheeks and picked up his clothes.

Then a hand touched his. He looked up and saw the boy frown. “You know lying Isn’t good for you, right?” He asked.

“Is that a scientific fact?” Dan smirked.

“Probably, is it a scientific fact that you’re sassy.” The boy laughed.

Dan chuckled and grab the rest of his clothes. “You got me there.” He said before sitting down on the bed.

“So are you feeling better?” The boy questioned.

“Yeah…” Dan took a small breath and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I’m going to unpack now, I’ll see you around.”

The boy watched Dan’s lips move and bit his bottom lip, he studied Dan’s face. The adorable dimples he had and the way his hair curled and looked like a mess. He was truly stunning. He didn’t even hear the last words, Dan said.

“Maybe I need to ask if you’re okay.” Dan chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I’m good! You’re just really cute.” He said.

“Oh.” Dan blushed. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna go now okay. I’ll see you later.” The boy said as he walked out of the room.

Dan started to fold clothes and put them under his bed. He tried to settle into his room but couldn’t find out how. It was bland, no color just gray concrete on the walls and floor. The beds were stiff and an ugly green color on the blankets. The only real color was a cross located above the bed, and it was a faded brown. 

Hours passed and no one came into this room. He was confused, but yet he liked not having anyone with him at the moment. He could think and try not to have an existential crisis. But one thing occupied his thought. The boy that called him "cute". Was he flirting with him? Was he gay? He didn't want to ask on the first day due to the fact that he would probably come off as rude and then not have anyone to talk too. 

But the thought of the boy made him smile a goofy smile cause he wasn't going to lie, the boy was handsome and he was his type. Dan had watched the boy's eyes look at his lips and not make any eye contact. The way he bit his lip, it made Dan flustered. He grabbed his bed sheets and lifted them to his face. 

But his daydreaming was interrupted when a bell went off, Dan let out a disgruntled groan. He didn't know what to do. He stood up and walked out of his room and looked around. There were a few people walking out of their room's and walking down the hall. He stood in his door frame and waited for a minute until he heard a soft feminine voice.

"They are going to dinner. You should start going now." She said.

"Oh, do I have too?" Dan asked as he looked at the nun with long blonde hair.

"I take it that you're a new patient." 

Dan nodded.

"You don't have to go but you need too. Sister Jude is strict about the schedule and if you don't go you can be diagnosed with another illness along with your current one." She smiled. "I think that you need to go before I have to report you."

"Okay well, where is the cafeteria?"

"I'll show you. I'm Sister Mary Eunice. If you need anything I can help." 

Dan nodded as they walked to the cafeteria. He listened to her talk about the asylum and her life in general. When they got there they parted ways and he got his food. He had sat down at a table in the far corner.

The food was like his room, bland. It was almost tedious to even eat what they called food. He poked at what he guessed was a pork chop. Accompanying the meat were green beans and a roll. Dan started to pick up the roll and bring it to his mouth. Untill he was stopped. 

"D-don't do that!" Dan heard a voice say. He sat down the roll and watched the boy from before walk over and sit in front of him.

"Literally I've had seven hundred people tell me not to do something. Why can't I eat now?" Dan complained.

"Okay sorry, but they make us pray before we eat and if you don't then you get striked with the cane" 

"Oh..... Sorry for getting upset then, I guess you are just trying to help."

The boy nodded. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"I didn't catch your name last time we saw each other." Dan said.

"Phillip, but you can just call me Phil."

"I'm Dan." He smiled at Phil.

"Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to say that out loud." blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't mind. It didn't freak me out or anything, it just took me by surprise."

"Yeah me too." Phil chuckled. "Oh, Sister Mary Eunice is gonna say the prayer." He said pointing at the girl walking to the middle of the room. 

"This is kinda dumb, I mean-"

Phil hushed Dan and shook his head side to side. "Bow your head."

Dan sighed and bowed his head and folded his hands. He mostly tuned out the whole "Thank the lord for this food" and so forth. He didn't even believe in an upper power, but he still went to church for his family, that way didn't complain about something else wrong with him.

Amens filled the room when she had finished and Dan looked up. 

"I hate this." He said.

"Why?" Phil said as he stabbed a couple green beans and started to eat.

"Cause I shouldn't be here. There's nothing wrong with me." Dan protested.

"Half of us shouldn't be here. I shouldn't, you definitely shouldn't. Who says we need to be here is the bible and society. Both, in this case, are wrong." 

"You spoke the words of truth," Dan said as he finally got to eat the roll, which wasn't half bad, it reminded him of his mother's cooking, but he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing now. "So Phil," He swallowed the food in his mouth. "What do you do here?"

"Do you like the bread you're eating?"

"Random question but yeah it's pretty good."

"I make bread in the kitchen."

Dan's mouth made an 'O' shape and giggled. "Good thing I liked it then."

"Yeah, I might have had to beat you up." Phil said holding his hands in a fist.

"Oh please, I could totally take you." He thought for a moment. "Actually maybe not."

"To be honest I would probably hurt mt self more than someone else." Phil had continued to eat before talking again. "What part of England are you from?""

"Wokingham, you?"

"Rawtenstall."

"Huh I wouldn't have guessed, you don't have much of a northern accent." 

"Well, you lose it after being in America for a few months." 

"I can see that happening." 

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk. Dan and Phil said their goodbyes until tomorrow. Dan went to his room and prepared for bed while Phil went to the bathing section and washed off. 

Dan tossed and turned all night, he never liked staying in new places alone. While Phil didn't mind it as much, but he couldn't sleep. Many nights he had to take pills just to get sleep and even then he only got a few hours before he was woken up.

The next morning Dan woke up, bathed, and changed into the same clothes. He got called into Sister Jude's office where he was assigned a job and he was told to report today after breakfast.


	3. Baking Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan starts his new job in the asylum, and learns more about Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a month! My laptop didn't save my file, so I had to rewrite it! Please forgive me ;3;

As Dan walked into the kitchen he was hit with the smell of flour and an assortment of other smells. He walked over to a nun and spoke to her, she explained that since he would be working alongside nuns and other patients he would need to listen closely to what they said and that too many mistakes can also mean a flogging. Dan said he understood and his first job was to help clean dishes.

As he scrubbed away at the dried food stuck to a tray, he was splashed by someone throwing a dish into the water.

“Hey you jism pot, I’m doing dishes.”

The man ignored Dan and walked away.

“You little-”

“Let it go, Dan, that happens a lot.” Phil said before he crossed his arms and leaned against the sink.

“Can I change to a different station then? Cause I have little clothes and I don’t know where to wash them.”

“Well you can't change yet, but after work meet me in the common room I’ll explain some stuff.” Phil smiled. “Also you’ll be making food in no time, don’t worry.”

“Okay, I'll see you later.” Dan said as Phil walked back to his station and worked. Dan continued to scrub the dirty pots and pans along with trays.

Eventually, Dan finished getting the crusty dishes clean and he was excited to hear he finished a few minutes before quitting time. The nuns had started cleaning up and Phil was putting a final tray up on a rack.

The bell that signaled the end of the work period rung. Dan walked over to the bread section and leaned against the table. “I don’t know where the common room is, so I’m gonna follow you.”

“Okay, I’m just cleaning off my table give me a minute.” Phil smiled and took a wet washcloth and wiped off the metal table.

After Phil was finished, him and Dan made their way to a big room with other patients in it. A French song was repeating the words “Dominique” almost like the record was broken. There were a couple couches that were occupied by a lady with brown hair and a guy with curly hair. Dan couldn’t hear them, but they looked like they were making a plan. Along with people walking around like zombies. It seemed quite.

“Is this it?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, it’s boring, sorry,” Phil said as he walked to a corner that had seats in it and sat down with Dan. “What what do you need help with?”

“Well I don’t know where to put my clothes like I didn’t get hangers and I don’t know where to wash them.”

“Once a week the janitors will come and pick them up, we don't get hangers in our rooms, because some people will use them in a bad way," Phil explained. "There's a shelf in your room, just put them there."

"I will, thanks." 

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Phil questioned. 

"Are we allowed to talk about that here? Isn't that like, against the rules?" 

"No, they don't really care about us. You don't have to answer though."

"Oh. Well, if I tell you will you tell me why you're here?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded and Dan started to talk.

"Well, when I was about fifteen I started questioning my sexuality. I got depressed and my grades dropped a few letters. I was just scared because I liked boys. I knew what they did to gays, and I didn't want that to happen to me. It's kinda funny now that I look at it; because look where the fuck I am... Anyway, a friend from school wanted me to do some sex stuff and I did. His mom came in and then everything went to shit. Her and my father searched my room and found my lewd magazines and that's when they knew I was gay, and when they decided to send me here." Dan finished speaking and put his 

"Your family is dumb, let's be honest. Being gay is natural, no one believes that though..." Phil sighed. 

"I told them that, but they disagreed. So what about you?" 

Phil gave a small smile and started to talk. "It's not as bad as yours. I have really bad insomnia and some other things that I don't like talking about." 

Dan debated on asking what else was wrong. He didn't want to annoy or make Phil mad, but on the other hand he wanted to know. He shook off the question for now and decided to ask another day. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

Phil thought for a moment and fixed his hair. "About a year and a half, I think. I was twenty-one when I got here and I'm twenty-two now."

"How long do people stay?" Dan asked, feeling his stomach become knotted and he started to worry. What if he couldn't leave, what if his parents forgot about him?! 

"I don't think many people have left. Some people have been here for years." 

Dan had anxiety, but it didn't come out very often. Hearing Phil say that made him want to cry. He didn't want to stay in a hell hole like this, neither should Phil. 

"Phil, if my family comes back, I promise I'll get you out." Dan said his voice starting to shake.

"Okay? Thanks, I think." Phil laughed a little. "If I get out before you I'll make sure you don't have to stay here anymore."

"Is that a promise?" Dan smiled.

"Yes, it is." Phil said.


	4. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets into trouble with sister Jude, because of Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I didn't have Internet for a few weeks and I had test and stuff.

Nearly six months had passed since Dan arrived at the asylum. Everyday seemed like a repeat. Wake up, bathe, eat breakfast, then go to work. But after work he would see Phil, and everyday there was the same sparkle in his eyes. It was like being in this place meant nothing to him and everyday was a new adventure. It kind of worried him, did they brainwash Phil? He would ask on a daily basis if he was actually real, he always had the same response.

"Maybe." Then Phil would smile.

After Phil would smile, Dan wouldn't question his answer. Even though the answer made him go through a mini existential crisis. 

It wasn't long until Dan was working with Phil in the kitchen. Dan wasn't a big fan of getting the work done, so he would procrastinate and play with the dough instead of forming them and put them in the oven. One time Phil even got into trouble because Dan.  
\------------------------------  
Phil sat in the chair of sister Jude's office, his hands in his lap and his eyes staring at his lap. He was nervous knowing that sister Jude was quite the hard punisher and he knew what was going to happen. 

Sister Jude circled Phil, like she was a shark about to attack her prey. Her heels hit the floor and it was a a noise that made Phil flinch.

"Phillip, I thought that last time you learned your lesson. It seems I was wrong. Tell me Phillip, why are you gay?" Jude said before she looked Phil on the eyes.

"I was born this way sister." Phil quietly said. 

Jude smiled and slapped Phil, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "You're a disgusting human. God would never make a man fall in love with a man. You know it." 

Phil pressed his hand to his face, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Why were you flirting with mr. Howell? Were you trying to get him to have sex with you?" Sister Jude snapped.

"N-no, we were just laughing." 

"Really? I don't believe you. You're going to be having a meeting with some new treatments. For now you will be getting 50 lashing with the hardest cane." Jude said as she went to her cabinet full of canes and pulled the short wooden one. "Stand up and drop your pants."

Phill did as he was told, we had been in the same position before, but he knew that no matter what sister Jude would punish him.

Daniel sat in the common room for thirty minutes waiting for Phil. He felt horrible for getting him in trouble but maybe sister Jude would go easy on him. He doubted it, but he still had hope. He stared at the door until a boy with black hair and blue eyes came through, walking very slowly.   
\----------------------------  
"Phil!" Dan said loudly, as he waved.

Phil looked to Dan and frowned, shaking his head. He walked over to the normal couches they sat at and stood. 

"Dan, please don't skip out on working." Phil softly said with his voice cracking at the end.

"Phil, I'm sorry. Did she hurt you?" Dan questioned the tone of remorse in his voice.

"I'll be fine, but I'm scared."

"Why?" Dan asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't want them to hurt you." Phil whimpered. 

"Phil..." Dan stood up and grabbed his hands. "I don't care if they hurt me. I just want you to be safe." Dan smiled, "I think I love you, Phil."

"N-no." 

"No? What do you mean no? Phil I think your great and I want to be in a meaning relationship with you!" Dan said.

"No you don't Dan. You don't understand. Everyone I ever wanted to get close gets taken away by these crazy nuns. You're the closes I ever been too in here and I don't want that to happen to you. You don't even know me, you don't know why I'm here. For all you know I could have killed someone!"

"Phil, I know why you're here." 

"R-really? Why?"

"You can't sleep and you're sad."

Phil chuckled "That's only half of it."

"Then tell me the other half. I want to know, it won't change my opinion of you." Dan smiled.

"I'm gay."

On the inside Dan wanted to celebrate, knowing that he actually has a chance to be with Phil. But at the same time his stomach twisted into a knot. He knew that they are both in there for loving another human, and it killed him. "Looks like we'll be in the same sin room in hell." 

Dan and Phil gave into a burst of laughter. 

"So does this mean I have a chance with you?" Dan blushed and smiled sweetly.

"No." Phil frowned.

"Wait What? No? I thought we had something." Dan pouted.

"Dan, look where we are. Do you think we could actually have a relationship?" Phil said. "I would love to date you but this isn't the place for it. I'm surprised no one has said anything yet." 

Dan looked around there were no watchers, there were only patients. "Can we at least try? I don't need that much attention and I can wait for a lot of it. Please Phil, I want to be with you."

"Dan, I don't know if it's a good idea." Phil said.

"Please? If doesn't even have to be serious! We can just say we love each other and stuff. A more romantic friendship." 

Phil thought for a moment, "I guess we can try but no touching or even speaking of this to others." Phil agreed.

Dan wanted to hug and kiss his new boyfriend but stopped himself. Even though nobody was watching he didn't want someone to tell on them and cause them to get hurt, he just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel doesn't understand the horrible actions that will take place if he tries to have more physical contact with Phil. Making Phil ran into a man with glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I am actually updating! Hi once again! Sorry, I don't update a lot, I don't get a lot of time to work on writing. Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I will make the next longer I promise! Thank you all for the feedback and kudos! I really love it!

Daniel and Phillip sat on the couch, Dan’s hand inching closer to the other boy’s hand.

“Dan, not now. People are watching.” Phil said pulling his own hand into his lap.

Dan sighed and looked down at his legs. “Phil, do you think we made a mistake?” He questioned.

“What do you mean?” Phil asked.

“I mean us dating. Like why did I even ask you?” Dan sighed. “Phil, I love you, but I want to show you I do.”

“Dan.” Phil smiled. “Love isn’t about showing it. It’s about being happy with someone.”

“Now you make me feel selfish.”

“Oh sorry.” Phil lost his smile. “Dan, I’m sorry. I wish we could have more physical contact, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t want you to go through what I went through.” Phil gulped.

“That’s another thing!” Dan yelled.

“Dan, not so loud.” Phil whispered.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just angry.” Dan mumbled and crossed his arms.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“Phil, I don’t think we need to date.” Dan stated.

Phil’s eyes went wide. “What? Why?” He asked quickly.

“Because Phil, it’s been two weeks and we haven’t barely even touched hands.” Dan frowned. “I love you but maybe one day we can actually be together.”

“Dan, you don’t understand. No matter what you can’t show your affections. Do you know how many people get killed just for being gay? You can’t go outside with another man without being harassed.”

“But at least I can show him I love him in my house.”

“You know, it may be good for us not to date. We are really different now that I think about it. Phil stood up. "I'm gonna go for now. I’ll talk to you later.”

Dan watched Phil leave and felt his heart drop. “Fuck why did I do that?” Dan said to himself.

* * *

 

Phil’s thoughts ran through his head. Walking down the halls of the bland place he called home made it worst. He couldn’t run away, well not easily. He didn’t want to hurt himself, and he doubted that someone would come and get him from this hellish place. He walked faster trying to get to his room.

Phil was laying on the floor in a matter of seconds. He looked up to the tall figure that was standing above him.

“Oh, my, sorry sir. I wasn’t paying attention and I was just ran straight into you.” Phil said.

The man reached his hand, Phil took it and lifted himself off of the dirty floor,

“I’m the one that should be sorry. I should have moved.” He smiled and wiped off the dirt off Phil. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I was just thinking.” Phil explained.

“It seems more than thinking. You can tell me, I’m not a nun here. Well, whatever a male nun is. I’m just working on a case, I have no real reason to report you to a sister.”

“Really? Well, I guess I could tell you.” Phil said staring at the man, who was kind of attractive. A white button up, a tie, black pants, and glasses. Phil was charmed. “I met a guy and it isn’t going to well. He doesn’t understand this place that well and it makes me frustrated.” Phil sighed.

“That’s understandable, you are in a difficult situation right now. Someone that I’m working with, Lana, is doing a therapy for her sexuality. I would let you come to a session, a private one.” The man smirked.

“Oh, I don’t believe that you can change your sexuality. Thank you, though.”

“I don’t either, but it can get these crazy nuns off your back for an hour.” The man pushed his glasses up. “We can just talk if you want.”

Phil smiled. “Well, if you insist. I’d be happy to Mr.- I don’t believe I got your name sir.”

“Oliver Thredson. You can call me Doctor Thredson.”

“Thank you, Doctor Thredson.”

“I’m happy to oblige.” Oliver said. “I will inform sister Jude that you will be coming with me.”

Phil watched the older man walk away and smiled. He waited for dinner and went, he didn’t see Dan at all. Which he didn’t care at this point.


	6. This isnt another chapter it's an update

Well, this is a long overdue update, I have decided that I need to rewrite this whole thing. It isn't living up to my expectations and I want to write something that I enjoy, so from here (April 17, 2016) on out, I will be writing this all over again and updating the story hopefully more regularly (Don't take my word on that)! Thanks to everyone that was patience and left nice messages. Also thank you for 1,000+ views I am very thankful for that!! I'll see you all soon and I'll leave the current chapters up till I finish the first few!!


End file.
